Guide:How to attempt the Spire
I'll cover progress points which require less than a day of total run time under the requirement of being at least somewhat active. While clearing the Spire is your main objective, it's unreasonable to expect to clear the Spire the first few times you arrive at Z200. Instead try to aim for specific rows and return at a later time with more Helium and Spire perks. At this point, most readers will be wondering, "How do I know when I'm ready for this?" Unfortunately, there are so many variables in Trimps that it's difficult to give actual milestone numbers. We can give rough estimates, but any future updates that introduce new mechanics, perks, achievements or anything else alike may change how difficult the Spire is at certain helium levels. It's advisable to read the general Spire info section beforehand. One such rough milestone for "When am I ready to start clearing a row or two?" would be: when you can comfortably finish a Corrupted challenge run, you can probably get through the first row to pick up Toughness II. That should be around 100M to 150M Helium as of game version 4.8, but it also depends on your Challenge² bonus, Robotrimp bonus, Achievements bonus (and thus how many Golden Upgrades you get), Heirlooms, etc. You'll probably be ready for a full Spire attempt at about 3-5 times that Helium level. General Information and Tips Not everything in this section is mandatory but following it helps quite a bit. *Don't artifically slow down your run by trying to obtain an unreasonable amount of warpstations during early zones as it more than likely won't even result in a single extra coordination but waste a lot of time. Only the last few Gigas really matter and as long as your 30th Giga is somewhere around 160 warps you should be fine. *Good heirlooms are pretty much required. A staff with Miner Efficiency + Metal Drop Rate, Lumber/Wood is optional but helps with nurseries. Shield with Attack, Crit Damage. Health and/or Breedspeed (preferably the prior) will help a bunch but quickly becomes useless past the spire. Your call. Crit Chance is always nice to have. *Each spire row grants a +2% looting buff, grab those which are easily accessible before farming for hours. The same applies for Gigastation and Mega Miner, they will speed up your farming and grant an additional coordination or two. *Bone Upgrades: Quick Trimps if you want to. Its a ~41% health increase via Geneticists. Also get Golden Maps for obvious reasons. *Run Garden maps preferably 26 or 28 size for 1 extra cell of loot via overkill. Use Extra Zones for extra prestiges and Large Metal Cache for metal to upgrade your equipment. *Use your idle farming time to increase your breedtimer, 10 minutes minimum for +150 Geneticists compared to standard 30s. Results in +345% Health. Can even be stretched to several hours. *Grab Golden Battle instead of Helium, most likely 5 for +45% attack and health. *Level your equip efficiently. A table below will shows certain values. If you decide to go for XLI or higher equipment via BW VII keep in mind that you will gain 9.4x the attack/health value of the previous tier for 20x the cost so don't overdo it. *Miners above everything. Feel free to fire ALL your Farmers but keep a few Lumberjacks for Nurseries and a bit of block. You should have at least enough block to not get hit in z200 maps including BW VI otherwise the increased breed timer won't work properly. *Remember to use your MagnetoShriek for Droupitee. Its a ~50% attack decrease. *Also attempt all Challenge² and get them as high as you can. The attack and health boosts means less helium is required to beat the Spire. It should now be possible to clear it with less than 500M total helium. Going for the first row The first two rows of the Spire are going to be interesting because while they're the weakest in terms of enemy health and damage, they will also contain a few Corrupted enemies. When you're strong enough for a full Spire clear attempt, these will barely even be noticeable. But the first time you get here, they could be serious roadblocks, if you get unlucky with their types. *You should probably have a Challenge² bonus of at least 200%, magnificent or better shield + staff (with Attack on the shield and Miner efficiency on the staff), and the Robotrimp bonus from at least BW185 before even starting the run. *Most likely you'll be doing this at the end of a regular Corrupted run, after running Void Maps at z190, finishing the run, and then pushing up to z200. If you're not comfortable with that part, you're probably not ready. *During the run itself, save the Trimple of Doom map, and select Golden Battle for each golden upgrade. Save your perk Respec, too. *When you get to z200, you'll be dropped into the map chamber. Take a moment to check on everything. Turn AutoFight off, and make sure your Geneticistassist timer is set to 30 seconds. Also turn off AutoPrestige. *Make a zone 199 or 200 map with Large Metal Cache, Garden type, and the best sliders you can afford. If you can't afford this map yet, farm fragments on a lesser map first. *Rearrange workers if desired. *Farm the z199/200 map in S formation for a little while. Buy a few weapon prestiges if you need to, in order to get to the point where you can comfortably farm this map in this formation. When you're ready, run the Bionic Wonderland 200 map to get the Robotrimp bonus for it, if you haven't already. *Once you're at the point where you can comfortably farm your LMC map with impunity, turn off Geneticistassist and manually buy Geneticists until your breed timer is at least 600 seconds. Kill your current group of trimps by pressing M twice and then the Continue button in the map chamber. This will start a 600+ second breeding. When that finishes, kill the trimps again and start another 600+ second breeding. The third group of trimps that you're using at this point will be the first group that has an actual 600+ second breed time, and thus the health bonus for it. *Let the game farm for a while. *When you're ready, make sure storage is sufficient to hold twice your current resource levels, and run the Trimple of Doom map to double your resources. Buy every prestige you can (weapons and armor), and then dump the rest into nurseries, gyms and warpstations. Your current group of trimps won't get the bonuses from these buildings right away, but that's OK. *Use your perk Respec to reallocate Helium into battle configuration. Perky has settings specifically for this. You really should be using Perky. If you're not for some reason, then a short version is to take points out of Overkill, Artisanistry, Looting, Motivation, etc. (things you no longer need) and put them into Coordination, Carpentry, Resilience, Power, Toughness, etc. (things you do need). *Make sure AutoFight is off, and go to the world map. Switch to D formation. Take a breath, and then start fighting. *Use "stance dance" during the fights. When your health drops low (red or nearly red), switch to X formation. When it drops low again, switch to H formation, and stay there until the trimps die. Then switch back to D, wait for the breed timer to finish, and repeat. *If you manage to clear cell 20, you'll get a Gigastation, which should get you enough population for another Coordination or two. With a little luck and preparation, you should be able to grab Toughness II from cell 10 of the Spire, and maybe even Power II from cell 30. Additional rows Basically, repeat the procedure above, but with a few tweaks as you become more powerful: *Your highest zone ever should be at least 210, to unlock the extra map levels. *You may want to run BW215 at some point to get a slightly higher Robotrimp bonus (certainly do this before the final clear attempt). *Upon reaching the z200 map chamber, make a z203 - z205 map (Random, No Modifier, min sliders) and run that a few times to pick up the prestiges, before returning to farming a proper z200 map for metal. *When you feel that you can grab the Gigastation in cell 20 without farming first, let your first group of trimps do that (plus as many other rows as they can, for the per-row looting bonus) before farming. The extra population will help you farm metal. Later still, you may apply the same principle to the speed book in cell 60. *While it cannot be used to assist in clearing the 100th cell, attempting the Spire with the Domination challenge active is an easy way to unlock Motivation II a little early. You can keep doing this however many times you like, picking up new perks along the way. Motivation II (cell 50) will help with the farming for a clear attempt. Carpentry II probably won't be of much help at this stage of the game (too expensive right now), so don't focus on that, but having it certainly won't hurt. Doing this a few times will help you get a feel for how close you are to a clear attempt, and how much farming will be required for it. Going for your first clear This section is a bit dated, and could use some more adjustments. As of 4.8, with a good Challenge² bonus, you can save a lot of time by running a zone 200 map with 5 Extra Zones for one level of prestiges, rather than running Bionic Wonderland 215 for the next level of prestiges. Also use Large Metal Cache for metal for your equipment. I've utilized 2 slightly different strategies at the time. I'll advise using the 1st one and trying out the 2nd one on speedruns as it requires a bit of knowledge about equipment costs and stats you should have. 1st version Once all your XL equipment is decently levelled up and you got to at least cell 70 already, try to attempt Bionic Wonderland VII. Use 'Tier First' setting instead of 'Equip First' which will reward you with the Dagger prestige after 3 clears instead of 4. Go back to regular farming, buy the XLI version and level it to 2 or 3. Continue this process until you have acess to every XLI / XLII equipment. Once obtained level everything once again and work on increasing your breed timer drastically to 1 hour (3600 seconds) or even more if you feel like it. XLI is usually more than enough. Going up in prestiges basically halves their cost efficiency. A level 4 XLI Gambeson has about the same as a level 1 XLII Gambeson (same for every equipment). The equipment in my image was final for cell 100. I've respec'd out of everything thats not necessary any longer to gain some extra coordinations. My starting point: 20 coordinations left @1.69T Trimps (24 coord/52 carp) during farming time. After respec: 15 coordinations left @2.05T Trimps (25 coord/54 carp). Thats a ~200% increase to your attack, health and block. 2nd version This one utilizes your previously acquired knowledge of enemy strength. Most of the process is the same except that you farm A LOT of metal before even considering Bionic Wonderland VII, something along the lines of 30-50 Spd (e54). Once you got that, respec out of everything unnecessary except Artisanistry. I've used this version for my 6th and 8th progress point. Equipment Cost Efficiency Higher numbers are better. The next tier efficiency is equal to Lv1 * 0.5645 e.g for armor and Lv1 * 0.475 for weapons . XL Dagger Lv1 = 1.71 XLI Dagger Lv1 = 1.71 * 0.475 = 0.81 Attack Equipment Health Equipment For a slightly better visualizable table: https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1JZZbOVdynEMqmxxG6oa2tPkj1JXrBqlZFSTrqB8HacU/edit#gid=0 Includes some Calcs that may or may not help you at some points. Feel free to copy them. Daily Challenges and Challenge² While you usually don't want to run any challenges during your Spire attempts, there are certain modifiers in the Daily Challenges and Challenge² that could allow for an easier time. You obviously want to avoid any of the direct Health/Attack modifers as well as %Health damage (Plague and Bogged), Breedspeed (Dysfunctional and Toxic), reduced housing (Large), Weakness, Empower, Pressure or Mutimps debuffs. Map Health/Attack can be hindering but isn't the worst possible. Mods that can assist you, check the Daily for information about their exact values: *Karma, a stackable loot buff (doesn't affect Chrono/Jestimp) *Dedication, increased gathering speed (works with Chrono/Jestimp) *Even Stronger, a damage increase on even Zones which applies to Spire *maxDamage, as the name suggest an increase to your Trimps' max damage *Rampage, stackable damage buff per enemy defeated *Metallic Thumb, reduced equipment costs Challenge² that can be helpful in preparing for your Spire run: *Lead²: double resources gained from odd zones. Remenber to abandon the challenge when you want to attempt the Spire. *Toxicity²: Increased loot from toxicity reduces farming time. Remenber to abandon the challenge when you want to attempt the Spire. Category:Guides